Blossoming Love Of a Rose
by GunShot2016
Summary: Let the Rose blossom by the care of a Sage.


Ch. 1

I sat outside of Team RWBY's room waiting for the group to walk outside so I could tag along for the trip into City of Vale. But the other reason why I was tagging with Team RWBY cause of somebody that I've had a crush on for some time here at Beacon. She is sweet, cute, nearly hyper everyday I see her, and the side of deadly. After a few minutes I heard a loud crash sound that was heard from the other end of the door. I grabbed the door knob and slammed the door. "What happened? What was that sound?" I said a bit panicked.

When I scanned the room Yang was on the ground laughing while Blake was looking over at Ruby and Weiss bunk... "Ruby! When this gets off of me; I'm going to kill you!" Weiss screamed under Ruby's bunk that has her pinned in her bunk.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry." Ruby apologized as I ran behind Ruby.

"Come on Ruby. Let's get this bed off of her.

" Ruby jumped and looked behind her then starts to blush. "Okay."

I got on one end and Ruby got on the other end thirty minutes pass we finally got the pinned heiress out of the deathtrap made shift bunk.

"Weiss! Your alive." Ruby was about to hug Weiss untell Weiss pushed Ruby into me and fall on top of me. Our face was about five inches from each other our faces went crimson. As Weiss ran to the restroom to get dressed.

"Kiss da, man." Yang told her little sister. Ruby got up while I stayed on the ground and looked at Yang. "Yang. Shut it." Ruby and I said in unison, then looked at each other, then look away.

"Shesh, sorry love birds." Yang said as she grabbed her wallet from

under her bed.

"Yang you should leave the two alone. You always teas them when they are next to each other." Blake said as she was kneeling down as she picked a book.

"Well he shouldn't have held Ruby's hand at initiation." I blushed and remembered being the lucky one that became one of the luckies that could be a third member of a group joining Ruby and Weiss.

"Yang. Shut up or I'll cut your hair." I pulls out two short scythe.

Yang grabs her hair and stroke it. "Sage you are a monster!" Some sparks started to flick off of her. I knew that meant shut up.

"Yang, he is just kidding." Blake said defending me from Yang's shotgautlents and super syain mode of flames as she was still picking out a book.

I looked at Ruby and she looked at me, I noticed she still had her PJs on. "Nice PJs." I was trying to pull the tensions away.

"Thanks. C-Can I ask you something? "My heart started to beat like the base of a club. Yang changed her anger to a smirk smile and her hands closed together look at her sister with sparkling eyes. 'Oh dust is she going to ask me out?' I blinked to clear my mind.

"Sure Ruby." I said in a cheerful manor.

"Can I use your bathroom and change my clothes in there." My eye widen like white dishes making me to zone out while Yang started to chuckle.

"Uh... Sage you okay?" Ruby said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head and look at Ruby then give her a friendly smile. "Sure Ruby. Just grab your things you need and I'll wait out in my room while you get dress." Yang jaw dropped with her eyes widen like dish plates and look at us. I snickered at Yang then we leave the room.

"Sorry if I use your shampoo and stuff Sage." Ruby apologized to me in case she use my stuff. I gave her a halfhearted smile.

"It's okay Ruby. Just leave your stuff in the bathroom or on my bed. If you do that just call me so I could give it to you behind the door." I told Ruby. The last one made my heart sink to my stomach.

"I don't mind the last option." She said with a medium blush, while I looked at her with a dark red blush as I unlock the door into my dorm that. As we walked in it was nice and clean minus the red sleeveless hoody on my bed, a dresser, two selves full of books, movies, and games, a dusttop that was laying on a desk.

"Okay the bathroom is at the same location as your guys room." I told Ruby blankly. "Just put your stuff on the bed and I'll wait for you."

Ruby nod letting me know she was paying attention to me.

." I'll be done in thirty minutes or so." I looked at my clock it was 4:38 A.m.

"All righty then Ruby." I go to my bed and take the red hoody off my bed then put it on over my black long sleeve but leaving it opened. "Just put your stuff here." Ruby smiled and put her clothes on the bed.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower." I give her another half hearted smile which meant your welcome. " That what teammates are for right?" She gave me a goofy smile making me smile and chuckle abit.

"Okay off you go to the shower." Ruby walked into my bathroom. As soon as Ruby went into the bathroom and I walked over to my closet then grabbed my armor that I've made at Signal.

"Funny. I went to Signal but I've never met Ruby, until initiation. Thank you for taking me in Ozpin."

I put on light weigh iron gauntlets on both my forearms, then leg guards of the same metal over my dark blue jeans protecting my calves, and lastly I toke of the red sleeveless hoody and placed the armor on my shoulders just protecting my ribs, and shoulders. The armor wasn't bulky it was thin but tuff as hell as I look into a mirror my stomach starts grumbles. "I'm hungry."

I walk over to the bathroom door but not open it.

"Ruby! I'm going to breakfast I'll be back in a bit." My stomach grumbles more after I said breakfast

"Okay!" Ruby said as I could hear the shower still on.

I leave the room and go for the cafeteria after thirty minutes of eating, I was in the hallway outside of my room.

"I have should check before I go in." I knock on the door to see if she was in my room. "Hey Ruby are you out of the shower?" I waited for a second tell Ruby replied

"Yup and I'm dressed."

I open the door and saw Ruby on my bed trying to fix her boots lacings.

"Need help?" I asked Ruby.

She looks over at me.

"No I'm good, it's just this boot lace is being a pain in the butt." She sighs and I walk over then grabs her hand moves them to the bed then started to fixing the lacing for her, when I looked up she was blushing.

"Okay Ruby. Now I need to ask you something."

Ruby looked at me and blushes harder. "Uhh, sure Sage." She toke a deep breath and look into my eyes.

"I-I was wondering if I could join you for shopping." I mentally facepalm myself. 'You idiot you were suppose to ask her to be in a relationship.'

"Oh. Okay Sage I don't mind that." Ruby said sounding disappointed.

We decided to leave and go ahead of WBY that were still getting ready. As we passed Team RWBY's room we heard Weiss yelling.

"No! Yang! Leave tha..." A explosion came from the room. " You dolt! I was going to say that is sensitive Dust!"

Ruby and I look at each other.

"Uh... let's just go."

"Yeah, let's just go to the plane."

As we were walk through Beacon to the plane, I decided to bump in to Ruby making her bump into me, but one bump was a gentle one I gave her instead she bumps me hard to where I fell on ground and hit a potted plant on a stand causing the plant to fall on me with dirt on my clothes and in my dirty blonde hair. Ruby looked over at me and giggled lightly then helped me up, I grabbed the dirt that was piled on me and put it on her hair.

"Hey." I chuckled but it stopped as Ruby pull the hood of my hoody over my face.

"Hey." We both chuckle. I pulled my hood off then smile at Ruby as she smiles back.

We return walking to the plane. After 20 minutes we were infront of the plane there was nobody there other than me and Ruby. I decided to sit down on a bench and look at the sun start to rise over the lake, Ruby sat next to me, both of us looking at the beauty of nature.

'It's perfect. It's beautiful, nobody is here its quiet.' I toke a deep breath and tensed up. "R-Ruby c-can I ask you something?" I could tell my cheeks heat up.

"What is it?" Ruby looked at me I look at her and noticed a light blush.

"Well, I, uh, ever since the initiation and you letting me work with your Team. Its been pretty awesome and you being my best friend and Well what I'm trying to say is, I want to be more than friends and teammates. I want you to go out with you." As soon as I said that I felt my heart stop and feel my cheeks blush harder.

Ruby looks at me with her face gone red as her cape "I would like to. Plus I was planning to ask you since we were going to shopping." She smiles at me and hugs me I decided to hug her back. The hug last a hug last around ten minutes. I looked at Ruby and noticed a tear go down her cheek. "Tear of happiness?"

Ruby nod and I rubbed it away with my thumb, then kissed Ruby's forehead making her blush into a deeper darker red.

"I got a idea Ruby how about we go and look at weapon when we get to City of Vale." Ruby then squealed when I mentioned looking at weapons. "Yes! I love it! I smiled and pulled Ruby over then put my arm around her with my hand on her arm while she leans on me and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Best day of my life. So far." Ruby said in a peaceful voice, as we both look at the lake in peace.

"Awww. They look so cute together." A voice came from behinds us making Ruby jump.

"Eyck!" Ruby jumped in my arms in bridle carry. I looked behind us to see Yang, Blake, and Weiss looking at us. Yang awed that I had Ruby in my arms.

"This is so cute! My sister has a boyfriend."

"Yang calm down you dunce. It's just a stupid mistake, doing it while attending Beacon." Weiss was telling Yang.

"It is not stupid mistake, it is adorable romance with my little sister. So Weiss SHUT UP!" Yang defended us but angry at Weiss.

"Well I have to agree with Yang" Blake said agreeing and receiving a shocked face by Weiss.

"But it may get in the way of training and learnings. But this is your two choice and were glad to support it. Isn't that right Weiss?" Weiss sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay. That it ladies, no more fighting. We have our thoughts and we keep to them like me and Ruby." I said making sure nobody carries it on and put Ruby on her feet then I grabbed Ruby's hand getting an aww from Yang.

"Today is going good so far. So maybe it will be the best day of our lives" I whisper in Ruby's ear.

"I would hope so my sister seems to have a great day." Ruby whispered back. I smiled at Ruby then noticed WBY had left us behind and were on the plane to City of Vale already ."Hey! Wait up." Ruby started to run pulling me with her.

When we got in the plane Ruby and I notice WBY were on a bench asleep. Weiss was leaning on Yang as Yang had her head leaned back and Blake had her face in a book asleep.

"Well they are out of it." Ruby said abit shocked that they would go back to sleep.

"Yeah, how much Lein do you have Ruby?" I asked while looking at WBY

"435. Why? Are you going to borrow my money this early in our relationship?"

"No Ruby, I was thinking we could combine our Lein so we can buy things together. I got 531."

"Oh... Okay lets do that then, our combine amount is 966." Ruby and I walked over to a bench and sat next to each other holding hands. The ship was nice and…

"Ren! Hurry up if you're going to be late then you're going to miss out helping me name a sloth I'm going to buy!" Screamed the energetic sloth loving Nora.

Ren walked into the plane hands on his knees while he heavily pants.

"Nora, slow, down, we have, plenty, of time."

"No we don't. There is no time! We need to get the sloth now!"

"Nora!"

"Yes Ren."

"Just calm down or the sloths will go extinct." Then Nora had a face of horror and sat down.

After ten minutes Jaune and Pyrrha walked in. They looked around and noticed only teams were RWBY and the rest of JNPR.

"Well this is a thing. Only Yang, Blake, Weiss are sitting and asleep together but Ruby is... Uhh... Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune."

"Ruby is sitting with Sage."

"And? What is wrong?"

"They are holding hands."

"Oh. Well they must be going out Jaune."

"Oh... Should we congratulate them then?"

"No Jaune. Just let them enjoy the moment."

Five minutes later Ruby was asleep on me. her head on my shoulder, my left arm wrapped around her back my hand at her stomach.

"Best day of my life." I whispered to myself and closed my eye then drift to sleep as the hatch shut then the engines start to hum.


End file.
